Undying Request - Archives
by MisterGrimReaper
Summary: Contains further information that isn't placed in the main story to avoid constant rinse and repeat build-up during dialogue. As well serving as a place for appearances and ease of finding information.
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

* * *

This chapter is merely a placeholder for me to personally comment and avoid flooding each chapter in the main story with notes that aren't replies to reviews.

I decided on doing this earlier than expected since Chapter Five will be focusing more on talking and events taking place, also because it holds better details regarding characters seen already and some that'll be introduced. As a small bonus for it, I've revealed some short spoilers into the history and ranking of certain orders/characters.

Now then, this entire story is more of the archives for Undying Request and it's main aim is make it more clear on how people look without having to do constant repeats of appearance when the story reaches cannon timeline. I'll keep it updated along side with every new chapter and while writing chapters.

It allows me to have to breaks while writing up chapters too, making tweaks and edits to existing characters. I often get distracted with future events that'll happen and this prevents me overworking in all honesty to keep it up. And lastly, it's rated M because of later female characters in cannon. _Modesty doesn't exist and I refuse to acknowledge it as T rating for such sex appeal clothing._

As usual, if you want to ask me a question or anything, feel free to PM me. Thank you for taking interest in my story so far and I hope you'll continue to follow it.

 _MisterGrimReaper_


	2. Azzadiss

Name; **Undying Dragon King, Azzadiss**

Race; **Undead Dragon**

Faction/Guild/Allegiance; _Yet to be revealed._

Position; **Ruler of the Undead Plane**

Relevance to Story; **Major during the beginning, leading to back bench status later in the story and from there, we'll see.**

Relationship with Natsu; **None hostile from his point of view.**

Known Magic Schools; _Yet to be revealed._

Special Abilities; _Yet to be revealed._

Description; An enormous skeletal dragon, on par with other dragons laying claim to the title of 'King' among either their own respected elements or achievements. His entire body is nothing more than dark ivory bones with violet glow acting as organs within it's entrapped chamber of bones. Not a single trace of life remains among his corpse. Violet mist takes up place within it's eye sockets, resembling two eternal campfires that refuse to succumb to the full embrace of darkness itself.

The monstrous creature holds itself with regal bearing on four mighty limbs, towering above any mortal that dares stand against it and gaze into those dominating embers. Scattered all over his ivory corpse are scars, be it from battle in it's previous life or undeath. One cannot be certain to claim which. His skull is cracked between the eye sockets, along his forehead and forming a deep gorge that trenches all the way down between his snout and within the canyon itself are tall golden spirals. These golden spirals are horns that appear small at first between his eyes and continue to increase in length down till it's last, liking to stairs.

His deadly maw only feeds into the terror, sharpened and often trapped, laying dormant within it's hold is that very same violet mist. Although that seemingly harmless substance often condenses into a liquid acid. Peaking from behind his skull, trailing along his backbone and leading down through his wings base are bony spikes of various sizes and continue to the tip of his tail. Despite his intimidating appearance, one would be extremely hard pressed to feel any actual magical aura or energy from the dragon without spurring it into action.


	3. Van'tor

Name; **Van'tor**

Race; **Firstborn Skeleton's of the Undead**

Faction/Guild/Allegiance; _Yet to be revealed._

Position; **Advisor to the Skeletal King**

Relevance to Story; **Major character for the beginning.**

Relationship with Natsu; **Semblance of a brother figure and primary teacher to Natsu.**

Known Schools & Level;

Necromancy School Level:- Mastery

Bone-Creation School Level:- Mastery

Alchemy Arts Level:- Medium

Healing Arts Level:- Medium

Extra Information;

One of the three priests capable of opening the realm portal. Also the youngest amongst Azzadiss's inner circle. His greatest strength is his versatile nature, and applying his skills as needed. This strength also serves as his weakness and leaves him vulnerable due to lack of magical energy when facing against various combatants. Altogether, his key position is that of a supporting role.

Description;

Van'tor stands roughly at the height of 5 foot and 10 inches. Usually found adoring a ebony decorative robe with embellish silvery trimming spiralling around the sleeves. His clothing reveals only his hands and skull. On the back of the robes is a hood with same matching pattern of the sleeves. Hanging loosely over his shoulders are two crimson cords and both tipped with dark circular iron rings displaying a moon crescent symbol.

His skull and hands shown no signs of damage at all, clear as day and without a single blemish. Like those among the dead, his eyes sockets was empty. Difference being his were filled in place with an azure fog that subtly glowed. His last key feature was the stave he held, nothing out of the ordinary other than the oak fist curled around white crystal orb at it's head.


	4. Unyielding Templars

Organisation Name; **Unyielding Templars**

Race; **Firstborn Skeleton's of the Undead**

Allegiance; **Unfaltering Loyal to the Undying Dragon King.**

Status; **Royal Retainers.**

Order History; _Small spoiler can't hurt, right?_

The Unyielding Templars earned their title and order name from the last great war. Before this, they were known only as loyalist knights serving the dragon king Azzadiss. Each man served the dragon with different goals in mind, evenly split between achieving the peak of the martial path and others with burning passion to butcher anything in their way.

At least that was the goal in mind when seeking out the dragon. After witnessing the dragons strength and how he effected each and everyone of them during the course of his reign. Another purpose started to aspire within their hearts and minds.

They pledged themselves to serve eternally, in life and death to forever remain at their kings side. During their mortal lives, despite other orders giving that very same oath. They were ridiculed for it. And the reason for it was simple, they lacked magic and processed only strength of arms.

Only in death were they given the respect they deserved and that was in no small amount by the final conflict. When all others had fallen during the last battle of the war, only these men held out and defended their king. Mutilated beyond imagination during the battle and not a single one fell till it was certain their mortal bodies couldn't preform any further.

General Appearance;

All Templars were equipped in battered and rusted plate armouring. Massive hunks of metal bolted to their skeletal bodies and also held in place along their limbs. A coppery coloured rust rebukes any rightful definition of what the metal could've being. Dome-shaped, full facial helmets cover their skulls and only two slits remain for visuals. However unlike their fellow undead, no traces of magic fill in their sockets that anyone can tell.

Every single Templar is near the same height, towering above others at 8 foot. Even in death, the bodies of these former men still retain mass(big boned, truly) if the armour is anything to go by. Still filling out the armour they wear and this is seen mostly by their sleeveless garments. Each brown dyed tabard clings tightly around their torso, with fine golden stitching tracing down its edges and displaying a crescent moon symbol.

In one tightened grasp, is a dangerous looking and well maintained pike. When under a direct source of light, they shimmer with polished glee. The heads of the pike are long, leaving a thrusting point and blade edge itself is jigsaw shaped. Held in the other hand is bulky tower shield, displaying the same symbol as their tabards.

Extra Information;

They specialize in close quarter combat, defensive formations and serve primarily as elite guardians.


	5. Coven of the Exalted Night

Organisation Name; **Coven of the Exalted Night**

Race; **Firstborn Skeleton's of the Undead**

Allegiance; **Primarily Loyal to the Skeletal Dragon King & Secondly Loyal to those amongst his servants.**

Status; **Serve in the shadows of their masters domain.**

Order History;

The coven history is very brief to say and isn't valued. They purged themselves of any previous memories and took up the personal name of 'Shadow'. Their lives before the coven were filled to much remorse and refusing to come to terms with it, they swear themselves to duty.

General Appearance;

With how they view themselves as a singular entity, they also pride themselves on such appearance. Each member is clad in black, unknown leathery hides with no symbols or markings to represent them. Only bodily parts revealed is their bony fingertips and starry eyes. Their heads are shrouded in cowls, showing only lit starry embers that resembles cloudless midnight sky with countless stars.

They show no pouches or equipment for combat by appearance.

Extra Information;

The coven exceeds in stealth based commands. Scouting, spying, assassination and sabotage. Their individual skill also varies, some perfecting close quarters combat by applying their own unique necromancy and others with bone-make magic taught to them by the temples.


End file.
